Embodiments herein generally relate to printing devices and more particularly to printing devices that produce an audible signal when a certain type of document is printed.
Printing is increasingly becoming integrated into workflows, where the production of the printed document initiates a series of activities or workflows. Currently people react to the mechanical sound of the printer made during the printing process, and then check the printer for output. If the printed document needs to be processed further in a workflow, the mechanical sound of the printer printing can initiate the workflow; however, the mechanical sound of the printer printing can cause false alarms if the printed document does not need to be further processed in a workflow.